


Our New Adventures

by miru3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miru3/pseuds/miru3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three months after TJ and Wanda were finally married, Stan Lee contacted us about his company, called Marvel, wanting to make documentary films based on the biographies he wrote about our lives. We accepted and got to work on them a month later, and even got to play ourselves if we wanted to as well. Seb and Grace played me and Bucky in the first film, and a few films later on, since we were younger at the time, and because of Bucky's metal arm. After that, we could take over. 

After the Infinity War film was finished filming, we heard from one of the directors we worked with, that Stan Lee's health was starting to decline. We were so devastated as we kept in touch with him and his friends and family, and coworkers every day since we met him. He got to film his cameos for the next couple movies, and then in November of that year, he passed away. We broke down at the news that he was gone. We even cried a little during the funeral too. We couldn't believe he was gone.

It was ours and Marvel's idea to continue Stan Lee's legacy with tributes at the beginning of every film from there on out when the Marvel logo came up. We finished the tribute with meeting him right on up to the cameos, as we continued to make the documentary films, and look for someone to play Stan Lee for when we met him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We worked like crazy for the next couple of months to get the Endgame film finished for Stan Lee. In late April, the movie was released. We were so relieved to finally have it completed for Stan Lee. We promised him, when we heard his health was declining, that we would at least get filming done as quickly as possible, and hopefully to let him see it before he passed away too. Even at the premiere, we thought we never kept our promise, since he passed away before we could even finish it, and because we scrambled to find someone to finish Wanda's scenes for her, cause she had gotten sick with what we originally thought was the stomach flu. 

When Wanda got sicker, we had Dr Beck check her out, and it turned out that she was pregnant. She was miserable by the time the Endgame film was released.

"We thought we were gonna break our promise to Stan Lee and never have this next amazing film finished and released for him. We even still think we didn't keep our promise to this day, cause we were hoping he would get to see it before he passed away. But we worked hard for these past couple months since he passed away, to get here to this great day, honor our great friend and his legacy, and keep his legacy going for years to come." I said to the interviewer, as my eyes started to water, while Bucky and our friends and family stood by my side. 

"Were all of you just as shocked as the rest of the world was when y'all heard about his health starting to decline?" The interviewer asked.

"Yes. Very shocked." Ben said. "We were devastated by the news, and we still can't believe that he's gone."

"I heard you and him were best friends. Is that true Ben?" The interviewer asked.

"We all were his best friends." Ben replied with a smile. "Him and I just got closer cause he helped me when my ACL was torn. Just right place at the right time. He was a great guy."

When the interview was over, we went and greeted fans and saw our completed work with them. We greeted more fans when the movie was over, and then went home to rest up and get ready to finish filming the next movies we had been working on, and get a baby room ready for Wanda.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We continued, for the next couple of months, working on the documentaries after Endgame. Wanda filmed what she could, but left most of the work to her stand in for the time being until the baby arrived. During one of the days of filming, Wanda didn't feel good again, and thought it was just bad cramps from the pregnancy. When they started to get worse on her, we told everyone we were done for the day and called Dr Beck and told him what was going on.

"Get back to the facility and get Wanda admitted to the hospital wing as soon as possible. Beth and I will meet you all there." Dr Beck said.

We did as Dr Beck said, and were there within minutes. He and Beth checked what was going on and said Wanda was in labor and took Wanda to a room. TJ wouldn't leave her side for anything. Georgetta and I wouldn't either. They wanted us there to help them through this. A few hours later, Wanda had the baby.

"It's a girl!!!" Dr Beck and Beth hollered over the baby's cries.

"Wanda, it's a girl!!!!" TJ said excitedly. "We have a little girl!" 

"I was hoping for a girl!" Wanda smiled, and was just as excited as we were, as Georgetta and I headed out to the others.

"They okay?" Everyone asked when we got to the waiting room.

"They're fine." Georgetta and I smiled. "Their baby girl is fine too. Perfectly heathly."

Everyone stood and cheered when they heard it was a girl. Ben's dog Shadow and Wanda's puppy Edamame even jumped around in the excitement.

We headed back to the room so everyone could see the baby. When we got there, we noticed there was a name on the nursery cart already. It read "Jennifer Lynn Ellis Hammond, (Jennie)", on the name tag, and the baby's hospital bracelet. I started crying instantly. I tried to fight it as much as I could, but couldn't hold it in. 

The baby was named after my cousin that passed away at just 9 years old from an extremely rare form of cancer. I never knew her, but heard her story and felt bad for what happened to her. So did our family when they heard about her when I took flowers to her grave. I never knew, when Wanda got pregnant, that my cousin was on their minds for the baby's name if it was a girl. I was so touched by this and everyone knew it. Then I suddenly felt cold, and so did Wanda and TJ. 

"You guys okay?" Bucky asked the 3 of us. 

"Yeah. Just got a little cold all of the sudden for some unknown reason." We answered.

Wanda and TJ then felt like someone was touching their shoulders. Suddenly I did too as it started to rain outside. Jennie heard about this day, and came to visit us, and tell us she was touched, and loved it, while taking in the joy, excitement, and beauty of baby Jennie all at once. We knew it for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It rained for 9 days in a row since baby Jennie was born. But we knew it was only my cousin wishing that she could be there with us, along with the rest of the family, as it started to rain even harder than it had been. 

"It's okay Jennie. You're always with us in our hearts. And we know we're the same way with you and that you're always watching over us. And we know that with the rest of our family members as well. We know you all can see and wish you all were here. We always remember that, especially when we're lonely. We love and miss you all." I sniffed, while staring out the window, as the rain kept pouring down. "It's okay guys."

I turned and leaned my back against the window and then slumped into a sitting position on the floor, wiped my tears, and sniffed again. Then I looked at pictures of the whole family, everyone that had passed away in the family, friends included, and one lonely picture of my cousin Jennie.

I had only one picture of my cousin Jennie, even though I never knew her. It was one of the very last pictures taken of her before she got worse with the cancer and passed away. It belonged to my mom. And it was so old that it had faded a bit, but it was still kept since it was the only one we ever had of Jennie. I took it, after I got adopted by Steve and his parents, when we were getting my belongings, and whatever else I wanted out of everyone else's belongings. I stared at Jennie's picture the most, while skimming through them again, and then eventually held her picture to my chest, as I still sobbed.

Everyone watched me the whole time I was by the window, knowing all our deceased friends and family were here, but that most of it was Jennie. They all felt so bad as much as I did. Wanda and TJ handed me the baby, since she was getting so fussy, and sat down on the floor beside me, looking at Jennie's picture, and comforting me.

Suddenly we felt cold again, as a bright light shined through the window, as the rain was finally letting up. Everyone else came over then and held us tight, as the light got brighter. Ben turned to go close the curtain, but then jumped and stopped in his tracks, and almost screamed. He saw the ghost of Jennie.

"Don't be scared!" Jennie said. "It's only me!"

We talked to Jennie for as long as we could. She was so touched by the baby being named after her as well, as she told us that a lot. When it was time for her to go, she hugged all of us, starting with me and baby Jennie, before starting to tear up again.

"Tell all of our friends and family that we said 'Hello' and that we really miss all of them." I told Jennie through tears.

"I will. You have my word." Jennie said back with a smile, as she took my hand and patted it, before drifting away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We got called to a mission not long after my cousin Jennie was gone. Georgetta took baby Jennie from my arms as we got ready to go, especially so she could let Seb know everything, since he was away filming, and then we got the dogs ready to go as well, and headed out to the location we were told to go to.

Once we got to the location and met up with Team Iron Man, we realized that it was already a living nightmare, cause a whole lot of people had been badly hurt. We informed Dr Beck and helped the injured people, and then told them to go to the jets and stay there. They grabbed what they thought could work and decided to come back and help us out too. We were so surprised. After all these years, everyone we ever helped and saved, decided to come and help us out. We fought for hours and hours.

"AVENGERS....ASSEMBLE!!!!" Steve, Bucky, and I shouted.

"FOR WAKANDA!!!!" SJ shouted as the 3 of us giggled.

"WAKANDA FOREVER!!!!" T'challa, Shuri, and the Wakandans shouted.

We fought once more, with SJ in the lead. We told him to come back and keep up with us, but he just kept going and then eventually got hit. SJ flung and hit the ground and then eventually rolled, and had a big cut on his right forearm, but was totally fine otherwise as I raced for him. 

"I'm okay Grandma." SJ said and kept right on going as the blood from the cut ran down his arm and dripped. I raced for him again and got knocked down myself too and landed on my bad arm, starting with the shoulder. After the evil had been defeated, the Wakandans joined Team Cap while the others joined Team Iron Man, and eventually we went home. 

Once we got home, we took care of SJ and his forearm. He was good the whole time and then looked over at me and then looked over at my shoulder and gasped.

"What's wrong SJ?" I asked.

"What happened to your shoulder Grandma?" SJ asked.

I looked and realized that my compression sleeve, that I always wore since the war, unless I was wearing long sleeves or a jacket, had been ripped when I landed, and that my scars were showing through it. Everyone knew about the story and why I wore it, long sleeves, or a jacket, except for the kids, Ben, and the newest recruits. 

"Oh, I didn't realize it had ripped. I'm okay Buddy. It's fine." I finally replied to SJ. 

"I wasn't really meaning that. I was meaning the red mark that's showing through where it's ripped. Did you get cut or scraped up too?" SJ said.

"Might just be a bruise starting to form from the bump. I'm okay." I lied. Everyone knew I lied. 

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?" Dr Beck said. "In fact, why don't you just tell everybody the truth?" 

"Grandma?" SJ asked.

I sighed and grabbed the end of my compression sleeve and pulled it completely off and threw it away, since it ripped, and I had to do this. SJ and his twin sister Gigi, Ben, and the newest recruits all gasped hard when they saw my scarred for life arm. They asked about what happened and when it was.

"It was during the war. Very first mission not long after Bucky and I became soldiers. When we got separated, and he, and the rest of our unit, were sabotaged by Hydra, and killed or kidnapped. Like the memory books and biographies all say. It started with them shooting at us and making us run for our lives, before they started with the bombs. Bucky and I were separated by the gunfire, cause I got shot 3 times in the shoulder here, and when we saw each other, I ran for him, and reached out my arm for his, even though it was injured, and, they sent out another bomb, that went off in between us, knocked us further away from each other, and burned my arm from where I was shot in the shoulder, on down to my wrist here. Somehow, none of it ever got my hand. And I don't know how it happened that way." I said while choking back on tears and then sighing. "Everyone's known for years, except for you, your twin sister, your cousin JT, your uncle Ben, our new friends, and Team Iron Man's new friends." 

"Why didn't you just tell us Mom?" Ben asked. "Why didn't you ever say anything unless it was seen?"

"Because I didn't want anybody to freak out and make such a big fuss or whatever about it. And it's so damaged, as all of you can see, that I was kinda embarrassed, and didn't want it to be seen ever. But then I'd get hurt, or the sleeve would get ripped, eventually, and I'd end up having to say about it anyway, while showing it too." I sighed. "Nobody wants to see something like this."

"You almost lost your arm? Didn't you?" Ben and SJ asked.

"Yup. And my life too with as weak as I ended up. But I made it back to the base in time to get help, from Steve, before any of that happened, and was saved, along with my arm, in the process. I was so scared. And embarrassed. That's why I always did that kind of stuff to cover it up and said that my arm was just cold. Just didn't want anybody to know."

"Is that why when Mommy had makeup on her arm for the first documentary film, that they only did her forearm, like I got today?" SJ asked me.

"Yup. That's right Buddy." I answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Not long after I told Ben and SJ about what had happened to my arm, we left the hospital wing, and went to the family room, and relaxed together for a little bit. Georgetta came, carrying baby Jennie, with JT running full speed ahead of her, when they saw that we were back from the mission, and had SJ stitched up, with a bandage wrap over it. JT stopped in his tracks and started to freak out when he saw my arm, and went running back to Georgetta, crying.

"Grandma Mickey hurt too, and no stitches on her." JT sobbed.

I got up from the couch, got down on my knees to the kids' level, held my arms out for JT, and said it was okay. JT wailed and wouldn't come over to me. Ben went to JT and did the same thing I was doing, and pulled him into his arms.

"JT, it's just scars. Her arm has been like that for years, Buddy. It's okay. She's fine. So is your cousin SJ. It's alright. Trust me." Ben told him. "Come see." 

"NO!!!!" JT screamed and wiggled away from Ben. 

Ben tried to calm JT down and keep him that way, but JT wouldn't listen, and hit Ben multiple times, mostly in his face, starting with Ben's right eye the most, before running off to his room. JT had a tantrum all because of my arm. Dr Beck, TJ, and I went and checked on Ben first. He had a big welt on his cheek, and his eye was pitch black, and he was dizzy from being hit so much, and smacking his head on the corner of the coffee table, in the process. Dr Beck and TJ said there was no broken facial bones, but that Ben definitely had a concussion, and that his right eye was gonna be the way it was for awhile. TJ went to get an ice pack for Ben, while the rest of us got Ben sat down on the couch, and then we went to JT's room.

JT wouldn't let us in the room. TJ went in first, then Dr Beck, and then me. JT started to squirm again, but Dr Beck and TJ managed to hold him down and make him stop before I went near him to talk to him about my arm, that what he just did was wrong, and that he was to apologize to everyone, especially Ben, when we left the room. When I sat down on the bed beside JT, he fussed a little bit again, but not as bad as he had been, especially after we firmly told him to stop, and then told him what I said to everyone else just a little bit ago. JT couldn't believe that it was just scars, or that it was years ago.

"Is that why Aunt Grace had makeup on her arm for the first documentary film?" JT asked.

"Yup. Only they just did her forearm cause they didn't know this." I answered.

"Can you tell at least me more about at least the war?" JT asked. "Please Grandma?"

"The memory books and biographies tell you all about everything, including that." I said.

"Not all of it." JT replied.

"Well, after the way you acted just a little bit ago, all cause of scars, you are gonna apologize to everyone, especially Uncle Ben, or I don't tell you anything." I said as I folded my arms and looked at JT firmly.

"Okay." JT said really sad.

We headed out of JT's room, back to the family room, and told JT to apologize. He apologized immediately, went real slow over to Ben, and apologized immediately to him as well, and hugged him. Ben returned the hug but said JT was still in trouble. Grace got on Instagram and video chat with Seb on there, telling him what happened, and then they both told JT at the same time that he was still in trouble, as Hope and Johnny grounded him, even though he apologized immediately, like we told him to.

"What's my punishment?" JT asked sighing.

"You take care of Uncle Ben until he gets better with at least his eye." Seb, Grace, Hope, and Johnny told him.

"Okay, that's fair." JT answered. "Can Grandma Mickey still tell me more about the missions, especially the war, that my cousins and I don't know about yet? Like, that the memory books and biographies don't tell us? That you guys know about already? Please?"

"After your punishment is finally over." All of us agreed to.

"Deal." JT said.


End file.
